3 words, 8 letters
by DarkStarGirl
Summary: In high school, Kaoru meets someone her age and gets to know him better. A typical love story of the tough Powerpuff Kaoru Matsubara, who is practically a tsundere around a boy she met, a boy named Butch. Hope you enjoy!**
1. The First Meeting

3 Words, 8 letters, 1 huge change.

* * *

Those three words…these words have changed the life of one girl. A girl named Kaoru Matsubara and now ever since those feelings were gone before…she started to have them again. This is the story of her new experiences and events caused by this one person on her. In her high school years, she became a little calmer and started to have more traits as a woman. But that doesn't mean she could not be strong and tough as before. Today the 3 original girls, Momoko, Miyako, and of course Kaoru are having a picnic together. It was a nice day in the spring, almost on its way to summer. They only had about a few days left of school.

"Kaoru, are you happy we're still friends for this long?" asked Miyako happily.

"…Yeah. Of course." She said. The two girls, Momoko and Miyako smiled. Outside under the sakura tree, Momoko's favorite, the petals swirled down around them, showing the beauty of life.

"I remember the old days. Now I sound like an old woman. Thanks guys. Miyako was always the heartthrob, me being an otaku for heroes and comics, and Kaoru being the one who's always great at sports… and it's still happening today," Said Momoko, "Miyako, I'm still surprised how you're still single. And you're in high school."

"Don't mind me. A don't want to turn into a Momoko, like what Kaoru says," laughed Miyako, "Kaoru how's the skateboarding competition, and others?"

"Fine. I was stuck in 2nd place. Well at least it's better than third. If I was a boy, I bet I could've won." She ended her statement by drinking her juice. Momoko pulled out her cellphone and checked the time. Her eyes went big.

"Sorry Guys! I have to go! I'm late for work!" exclaimed Momoko, and she ran. She left them with this mess.

* * *

(Kaoru POV NOW!)

I was on my way home and decided I want to visit the place Momoko works. The only thing she did was text me the address. Oh, how great. I got on the train, and sat there. Why does she have to work that far? I think she explained this to me before…something about not enough pay and that place is the best place she applied for? Well I want to see for myself. Miyako had to prepare something at home for a guest and I'm just bored. The train started to get even more crowded. I really hate this, I want my space. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned and saw a guy around my age.

"Hey man, your phone dropped." He was pointing at the empty space which separates us two and my phone was right there…good thing no one stole it yet. I picked it up and saw that Miyako texted me.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I said. He had emerald green eyes and pale skin… his hair was in a ponytail and his long bangs covered one eye and made him seem even more mysterious. …Wait. Did he just call me a dude earlier?

"Is this Miyako girl your girlfriend? She looks cute." He asked peeking at her contact picture.

"No. She's not. Now my stop's here. Nice to meet you." I stood up, getting ready to get off.

"Really you too? Looks like we're still going to talk." He smiled.

"Fine then, let's talk about ourselves then. Not about my friends." I said. Why Miyako? Why? I have a feeling we're going to see each other more.

"Where are you heading?" he asked. Well…I really don't know. Why am I still talking to this guy? I don't even know him!

"My friend's job. I'm going to the address. Do you know where this place is?" I showed him the text.

"Really? She works THERE?" he gasped, "I'm heading there too! What a coincidence! Want me to buy you something?"

"What…I don't get what's going on right now. You know where it is and her job?"

"Yeah, it's well known in the city. It's a café and bakery. She's going to get some good pay. The food is good."

"…Of course she would work there." I groaned, "Take me there…w-will you?"

"Of course. We're bros aren't we?" he smiled. He really thinks that I'm a boy…Well I'll keep this secret for now.

We walked there and got there pretty quickly. He said his name is Butch, and apparently goes to the same high school. 2 brothers, and they are all the same age. But they don't look alike he says. We were in front of the shop. It looked fancy; I could now understand why Momoko had to rush now. There was a stupid line.

"Café Saku Sakura.1" I read, "Catchy-ish I guess.

"Yeah. This Asian-styled shop sells sweets and goods from all over the world."

I spotted Momoko and she seemed busy, so I waited in line with Butch and finally got a seat. It seems like we're just sitting together. As if… It was a date. But he doesn't know that I'm a girl thankfully. I was looking at the menu deciding what I should get. He's buying so I have to get something that's cheap and good.

"May I take your order?" said the waitress, and it was Momoko, like I wanted.

"Momoko! I'll get a piece of cheesecake." I said. I hope she doesn't know this situation. Butch ordered something else.

"Hey Kaoru," smiled Momoko, "Who's this? Your B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D?"

Darn. She noticed him. And he heard us. Now the secret is gone and started to look at me funny.

"Wait…He's a girl?" Butch finally noticed…thanks to Momoko.

"Oh…well that answered my question," said Momoko, "Kaoru, seriously, why are you with a guy?"

"Chance. He showed me the way here. Now you know you have other customers too?"

"Yeah, but after taking your orders, my shift is done and I get to go home. I'm going to change my uniform then."

"Okay, see you later then." Momoko walked away and I started to finish my food.

"I'm so sorry! I seriously thought you were a guy because of the way you dress."

"It's ok. I get that a lot."

"After meeting you and knowing a girl… I want to say something. Don't laugh at me." My eyes went wide open. This sounds like a confession? Or is it my mind messing with me right now?

"I-I L-," he was saying something, and then Momoko ruined it.

"HELLO EVERYONE! Just wait I'll be back, I need to get my check~" she laughed.

"I like you. I like you as a girl. You're pretty cute as one. We have pretty much in common. Want to hang out again sometime?"

I was speechless. This is a real confession. I was speechless. What should I say? My face is getting hot now. This scenario is…I cannot describe it in words.

* * *

1: Saku Sakura translates to Blooming Cherry Blossoms. I know Google translate sucks, but it sounds kind of nice so I trust it…


	2. A Bet

"Wait…what?"

"You heard me," he said smirking.

"Well…let's see. I'll do it on one condition," I replied, "And that condition is to-"

"Yippee! Kaoru! You're looking for a job right?" asked Momoko. And she interrupted me again. At least he forgot about it. Right?

"Job? Yeah, I'm searching, but Miyako doesn't really need one since she's already rich. Why are you so excited?"

"I got you one~ one of the only ways that you could even get hired is to get recommended. And I recommended you for this job. You should be thanking me."

"Seriously?! I love you forever Momoko! Yes!"

"Now…I think there's an opening in the Japanese part on this shop, and a slim chance where the Western food is. So I want you to work with me with the Japanese food, and you'll become a waitress. In some really cute uniforms Miyako would love!"

"…I see why you recommended me here now. You're trying to make me wear something girly."

Butch snickered. What a great surprise.

"Funny thing is that I work across the street selling sportswear." He said.

"…You should have told me earlier. I could have worked there instead." I glared at him.

"Too late Kaoru, you have to see if you're hired here first," giggled Momoko.

Darn…I wanted to work at the sports shop. Butch is just sitting there and it's already 7. I got to get home.

"It's time to go, nice meeting you Butch," said Momoko.

"See Ya' Man." I waved. And the 3 of us parted away. I feel bad for not answering him. He would need to find out the condition for himself. I'm not going to give away myself so easily. Especially to a stranger that I just met today. I probably shouldn't left him hanging there.

"Haha, goodbye." He said.

A couple of minutes later, when Butch is nowhere to be seen, Momoko asked me a question.

"Kaoru...are you okay? Your face is red and," Momoko said concerned, and then she realized something, "You couldn't be, him?! Is this true?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said.

"…Of course you would say that. I meant you like guys like him?! I'm surprised you already and REALLY moved on from that senpai (upperclassman) years ago!" She snickered, "Well it makes sense since it's too obvious for you. And look! You are turning even more red. I was right~"

"I have a fever since it's cold *cough*," I faked the cough, "See?"

"Yup sure you do. I'm going to Miyako's house. Are you coming?"

"Nope. I have to go home before my parents find me. Our household is insane."

"Really? Aww…I wanted you to come. Okay. Tomorrow. You. Come to Miyako's house and we have an experiment and you are our test subject."

"Why me?"

"We have to beat…Himeko. SHE IS DRIVING ME CRAZY WE NEED TO BEAT HER!"

"BUT WHO WOULD ASSIGN A PROJECT WHEN THERE IS ONLY A FEW DAYS LEFT OF SCHOOL?! ARE THEY CRAZY!?"

"…Who said it was for school? It's for our precious things we love; she's going to take them all away."

"What? That girl is crazy."

"Surprisingly, she included you too. So you better participate if you want your skateboard and your sports back."

I sighed. I guess I have to follow their directions. I don't want to lose to that girl ever. Ew. Just thinking about her makes me sick.

"Got it. When? In the morning?"

"Yes. 8 AM, sharp. It's very important. And it's going to be worth it. Trust me."

After parting my ways with Momoko, I went home, regretting meeting that person. Why did it have to be me? Was it luck or unlucky? I was thinking and told my mom that Momoko applied me for a job. She seemed very glad, since she never sees me in a dress. I even told her that I'll be at Miyako's house all day, and she happily agrees. Ever since I started hanging out with them, she loves them as if they are her own daughters too and encourages them to make me more like a girl than a major tomboy. I fell onto my bed and started thinking, have I gotten different from last time? Have I really changed? Is it all because of being a Powerpuff. Momoko…Miyako…Who ever knew that we would ever get this close after one single day? I sighed, and shut my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 7 am, and it was a Sunday. I don't usually wake up this early on the weekends, but I had a reason too. I changed into to my black t-shirt, and some jeans and some combat boots. Sigh, I look a little trendier now, since the old clothes don't fit me anymore. I wore my leather fingerless gloves, since I think it looks cool and me and make me still think I'm a tomboy. I ate breakfast and left. Miyako texted me that I should start going now, but luckily I got prepared before. I walked with ease to Miyako's house and knocked on the door. She opened it and already dressed up. She giggled. I guess Momoko isn't here yet and eating more than she should. I really don't understand how she stays in perfect shape. I walked in and Miyako made me some tea. Good thing I was in the mood for it. While I was drinking it, the doorbell rang and Momoko came in. Everyone seemed in a good mood today so it seemed like they weren't worried.

"Kaoru, remember your first love back then, that day when you found out your father's face outside the mask before?" asked Miyako.

"Of course I do. That day was the special day I ever saw my father's full face." I said.

"Remember you when you were so cute and beautiful that day too?" Asked Momoko.

"…Yeah…why?" I asked, "What about it."

"It's that time again! The project is to get Kaoru a date! We have to beat Himeko. You two will be competing for the same guy. To win and to keep our pride, we have to dress you up and make you more beautiful than ever! She thinks she would win against you, and we don't think so. If she loses, we get one thing that is whatever we want from her."

"Alright! Anything from the rich demon! I'm going to get that new video game console!" I yelled.

"And we have chosen the boy you guys are competing for. And I chose him~ so Kaoru should be happy!" Said Momoko, "And Himeko gladly agrees. But the problem is that he has to be her boyfriend if she wins."

"…One question. How did you guys even came up with this bet?" I asked.

"Well…Momoko took a picture of you guys while you were at that café and Himeko was eating there, trying to ruin her job. And found you with some guy, and now she's after him." Said Miyako.

"So you're saying it's Momoko's fault?"

"I guess. Now let's get started!" exclaimed Miyako, excited.

They started to put makeup on me put me in a different dress and such, straightened my hair, and found me accessories. We better win if that I'm that much of a doll.

"Oh. And the boy is Butch. I'm just saying." Said Momoko. Wait. It's him?! I cannot do this anymore. Get me out of here. I just didn't answer his confession properly! What should I do?

"What?!" I screamed, "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Don't worry Kaoru, it's not like he's going to recognize you. You are going to have a diferent personality. That cute one from last time too. He doesn't even know about this bet. Oh by the way…YOU'RE BLUSHING LIKE A LOVESTRUCK GIRL. Momoko, she's turning into a girl again~!"

"She's already a girl. She just can't accept the truth until now."

"That was harsh." I said.

"We're almost done!" said Miyako.

This day is going to get worse. I have a feeling I'm going to be laughed at. At least he doesn't know who I am. I'm just grateful for that.

* * *

**Wow Guys~ Thank you for reviewing and reading! Makes me a little happier!**


	3. Lost

"*Cough* Cough* Ahem," I was trying to get onto that character of girly, happy Kaoru. And I was having a hard time. "Ahh~~ I feel so much better now." I giggled. This is going to be a long day. My hair, which was straightened, went to my shoulders, making me look more girly, the makeup, ugh... I don't even want to think about it. They dressed me up. I looked in the mirror, and it really looked like I grew up ever since last time.

"You look prettier than last time." Said Miyako.

"You also look more like a young adult." Said Momoko

"…Well its looks like I could beat Himeko this time." I said.

"I have one more thing to give you," Said Miyako. She was holding a clip, and it looked like a buttercup flower. "Here, this should help you."

"How?"

"It'll give you confidence. It would show that we're always with you at all times. Telling you not to worry." Said Momoko.

"Looks like it's time to start."

"Ok! I'm ready!" I said, "and Thank you for the snacks~ I appreciate it!"

"Looks like this would work after all." Giggled Miyako.

I walked out, wearing heels…but these were lower than the usual ones. So I won't feel any pain or get annoyed. Where were we supposed to meet up again? Momoko's work place? I went on to the train and I had a feeling that I was being watched. I could even hear them speak.

"She seems innocent and cute. Want to meet her?"

"Hehehe. Let's have a little chat then."

I heard steps coming, this is a bad sign. I feel a bad aura coming from the people around me. There were only 6 stops left.

"Hey Cutie, want to go somewhere to eat?"

"No thank you! I'm busy and have a meeting later."

"Aww. You sure?" Said the other guy. Damn…this is irritating me. "You could just ditch it."

"But this is important. I cannot afford to miss it."

"You're coming with us anyway." Said the first guy. He grabbed my wrist and made me stand up. We started a commotion on the train.

"Hmph. Let…me…go. Now." I said. This warning should be enough or will hurt them. Self-defense is good. Am I attracting that much attention?

"But, trust me. We'll all have some fun." I just looked at him with disgust while he was just there, smirking. All I did was smirk back. I used my other hand to grab his and flip him. They were angry now. I have to keep dodging their attacks. Only 4 more stops left… If they mess with my outfit, they'll l have to pay for this. I can't believe this this bet is risking my own life though… I had no choice. 2 stops…I can do this.

"Come and try to fight me. I'm ready." I said.

"Oh. I'm prepared to fight you." Said the other guy. This is getting interesting. Keep dodging his attacks. I can do that easily. I'm Buttercup. The toughest Powerpuff ever.

_Dodge. Jump. Duck. Slide. Roll. Flip. _ My words are expressed in actions. I just need more time. One more stop… They were coming at me and I tripped them, and got out the train as soon as possible to get away. Luckily they didn't have energy to follow me. I took out the mirror Miyako gave me and my hair was a little messy. I got out me comb and brushed it until it was straight.

"Gosh…All of this just for one single bet…" I muttered.

I walked to "Saku Sakura", the place where Momoko works. I found him. Sitting right there. I couldn't move any further. I then heard a car coming up behind me. It was Himeko. The thing that I wasn't even expecting. I had to go, fast. I speed-walked to him. I forgot that he didn't know who I am.

"Hi! Are you the guy that Momoko was talking about?" I smiled. I was talking in my girly voice and he looked at me in confusion. What did I do wrong?

"Uh…Hey. You are the girl Momoko suggested to me?" he replied. Wait…what. Oh yeah…she had to do that because of the bet. I have a head start then.

"Yup~ how are you? Your name is Butch right?" I asked. I sound like a stupid clumsy girl.

"Uh…Yeah. Nice to meet you."

"Shall we go somewhere?"

"Indeed. Indeed we shall."

"Want a cookie?" Yes…Miyako gave me a bag full of snacks that I should "share". I mean...We just came out of a restaurant.

"Nah. It's ok. How about later?"

"Ok. So where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Oh…and I know your little act of yours. Please stop it."

I panicked. I thought Momoko or Miyako said that he doesn't know!

"You look like you're lying to me somehow…just be yourself. I can't stand your nice and fake cuteness.

'Oh hey want a cookie?' Please…I like it better with your normal voice."

"…Really…?" I cleared my throat. "Well thank you much for helping me." I only changed it by a little.

"Good to hear that." And he smiled, "I want that cookie now. All of that honest talk made me hungry."

"Here!" I gave it to him…and he started coughing…

"_Give this cookie to him~ And then immediately find a drink because this cookie is special"_

…Damn You Momoko. I should've known. Why did I fall for that stupid little trick?

"Wait here! I'm going to run and get a drink. Well I'm so sorry!"

I ran to a booth selling drinks. I got 2 sodas. I took a sip in my drink. Well we were at a park… and I'm doomed Himeko is coming towards him. I got then and suddenly ran over there…and then I bumped into somebody. Her.

"AAA. My Dress! What happened?! YOU. HAVE TO PAY FOR THIS DRESS. YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST?!"

"I'm so sorry! Himeko. I guess it's your fault that you were in the way and wearing that expensive dress…ONLY TO A TRIP TO THE PARK!"

I looked down… Butch's drink was all over her and I had nothing to give him. Ugh. I have to run over there and get a new one. I looked towards him.

"I'm so sorry; I'll buy you a new one. Ahaha…I'm too chaotic."

"It' fine. I'll just take yours instead…since this cookie is too stale *cough*." He drank through my straw and Himeko looked even more pissed…

"…An indirect kiss…?!" she said.

"Yup. She wins. I don't go anywhere with strangers. She wins." He smirked.

"I knew it. You were trying to drive me away. But it's okay. In my mind…I have another girl in it."

Momoko and Miyako just came out of nowhere in the bushes. Were they stalking us?! Miyako skipped here and smiled. "You Win. Kaoru."

"Wait your name is Kaoru too?" Awkward silence…well I'm not going to explain it to him. I just gave him a glare.

"Hi Butch. I'm Miyako, one of Kaoru and Momoko's friends."

"Miyako…?" He paused. More Awkward silence.

"WELL. I'm Leaving this stupid place. Thanks a lot Kaoru. Ugh." Said Himeko.

"Miyako…Kaoru…Momoko…Phone…Contact…Girl...Miyako Gotokuji…Then… WAIT THAT GIRL I WAS JUST WITH WAS THE KAORU I MET ON THE TRAIN?!"

"Hi…You slow turtle. :3 " I said. Momoko was just laughing so much. Miyako just giggled. I pulled him away from the group for a little bit.

"I'm sorry for not answering before...but, I'll give you a hint," I whispered, "3 words, 8 letters. Do something related to this that I'll like and the outcome would be good."

"Trying to play hard to get?"

"Eh. You could say that. See ya~"

* * *

"Kaoru," said Momoko, "I got a phone call, and you my dear friend got approved to work there. You are going to work with me! Wearing similar outfits. I'm 'Love', you are 'Strength'. Our titles!"

"…Great."

"They are so cute!" Said Miyako, "Maybe I should apply there too?"

"Great! The more the merrier! Hurry~ the spots are going to be filled up, fast."

* * *

The next day.

"Ken."

"Momoko."

"Kuriko."

Me and Miyako were inside the lab...watching them. This is not awkward at all. And behind those 2 pre-teens (Ken and Kuriko) was a huge machine. The 3 of them was kind of glaring at each other. Well Kuriko has an interest in Ken since she hardly even sees him in school, ever since he started to attend. He's too advanced. And now…he's her tutor.

"What…is…this." Said Momoko.

"A machine that could make you un-age. Like earlier…I turned Kuriko 8 again…" said Ken.

"Oh…you'll regret it." Said Kuriko.

"OOO! Really? Try me!" Said Momoko.

"Not again..." mumbled Ken. What is he even talking about anyways?

"Fine. I'll have you turn back after 2 MINUTES."

"Fine then." I have a feeling this is going to be a bad idea. He shot the laser at Momoko, butit started to act crazy and hit…me.

* * *

"AA! Kaoru is so kawaii~" Said Miyako.

"She's 5." Said Ken.

"Uh-oh. Problem…this effect lasts for 3 days." Said Kuriko, "The dials have been mixed up. What do we do now? I swear none of this wouldn't happen if MOMOKO didn't want anything."

"I just wanted to try it out…" Said Momoko.

"Well let's find her clothing her size. Miyako, you're the motherly type, change her." Said Ken.

"…She could just change herself right..?" Said Miyako, nervously.

"She doesn't look stable. And you could dress her up anyway you want. Think about that Miyako." Said Momoko.

"AHAHAHA! Let's go shopping Kuriko~~!" cheered Miyako.

* * *

(Well...This story is intended to be Kaoru's point of view…but she's a cutie pie who's 5 now…so yeah. NORMAL POV!)

Momoko and Ken was just watching her over. Looking. Bored. And then Momoko just came over to her and picked her up.

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute as a five year old!" She said continuously hugging her tight.

"I one day...wish to be a mother of a darling, good-mannered child."

"Pfft. Rare chance of that happening. And I think Kaoru is suffering. Hahaha"

"Oh!" She quickly put her down.

Miyako and Kuriko came back with some clothing fit for a 5 year old girl.

"This should fit her just fine." Said Miyako, "Come here Kaoru." She came to Miyako like a baby duckling.

"AHH! I cannot stand it anymore~ She is too adorable!" Said Miyako.

* * *

"They're done" Said Kuriko.

"Sigh…" Said Ken.

"Let's play!" Said Momoko. Kaoru just looked at her…and ran. Ran out of the lab. Nowhere to be seen.

"She must be playing hide and seek." Cried Momoko.

"Or running away from you. Let's find her!" Yelled Kuriko.


	4. Found

Everyone searched for one tiny adorable girl all over the city. They even asked random people who they don't even know…but it was all hopeless. Meanwhile, the young Kaoru is wandering around the streets and ended up at an arcade. She was so amazed that she wanted to play so much…but the problem was that she had to money to play. But luckily…someone else she had known before was there. Another problem was…she didn't seem to remember who he was either. She just knew the basics and everything before when she was 5. He thought she looked familiar…so he tried to help her out. She was crying quietly so no one could hear.

"Are you lost?" Asked Butch, but little Kaoru just nodded slowly. He asked again, "Do you want to play a game while we wait for your guardians?"

Kaoru stopped being sad and instantly beamed, "Really?! I wanna play!"

"-sigh- kids…" he shrugged.

They walked to one of those fighting games, since Kaoru picked that game. He thought it was a little to violet for a small girl. She seemed more like a boy, even though she's dressed as a girl. Butch just at her like she's super good at gaming…since she beat him…and even the rematch after that…and after that one…and that one…and…that one.

"Let's play on the claw machine!" He said, trying to calm down his anger.

"I can't…"she said, "I can't win anything on it. It's hard."

"How about I try okay?" He smiled genuinely and inserted the coins inside the machine, "Which stuffed animal do you want?"

"I want…that one!" It was a Powerpuff plushie of Powered Buttercup, and Butch sighed and did it anyway. _Why out of all toys…it has to be Buttercup…? _He thought. He won that prize and she hugged the toy tightly.

"Thank You!" she cheered.

* * *

"Momoko did you find her yet?" asked Kuriko. They have been searching for Kaoru for 2 hours…

"Wait. I just realized. Where do kids like to go? Especially where a tomboy would go."

"Uh…the park, the arcade, the amusement park…."

"…We just searched the park…the amusement part is out of season…so the arcade we go!"

"Awesome! A Good place to search!"

They ran to the arcade to search for their one loved Kaoru and unfortunately. They didn't find her inside.

**Meanwhile with team Miyako and Ken:**

"Hey Ken, when does that effect stop working?" asked Miyako.

"Remember? 3 LONG DAYS." Exclaimed Ken, "It's getting late too. How are we going to explain it to her family?"

"Way ahead of you." Said Miyako pulling out her phone.

* * *

"Do you know anything?!" asked the panicked boy. The child is nodding. She does not know what she is doing, where she lives, her parents' phone numbers, or even their names. All she knows is her older brother Dai.

"Well there's a lot of people named 'Dai' here. Anyways, what's your name?"

"…Kaoru." Whispered Kaoru.

"Really….that's funny. You remind me of the Kaoru I know so much." He laughed jokingly.

"WHAT! Really? What is he/she like?!*"

"Well…SHE is a tomboy like you and does not behave like a girl. Just like you…yet she's cute when wearing girly clothes."

"Why? Do you like her?"

There was an awkward silence. He didn't know how to answer that. When he confessed, she technically rejected him on the spot. But she said don't give up…so he wasn't sure. He still liked her…but this subject is way too weird to a five year old. Butch just didn't want his one of his secrets spread. Well it wasn't that much of a secret.

"I guess I do."

"Really? I'm cheering for you big brother #2!"

"Hahaha. I hope so."

The door opened and Butch's 2 brothers came in. They looked at him with confusion.

"…Brick…did we time travel…? This little girl isn't his daughter is it? They look so ALIKE." Said Boomer.

"This is just terrifying," replied Brick, "And we brought a search party here to search for a child too. Momoko isn't this strange?"

"OH MY GOD! KAORU!" cheered Momoko. Now the 3 boys were just awed in amazement.

"HAHAHAAHA. You were here all along. I'm sorry…I'm just laughing at Boomer's comment." Said Miyako.

Ken asked Kuriko,"You brought the gadget that reverses the effect?"

"Of course." Smiled Kuriko.

They set up the machine and hit Kaoru with a beam of light again. She turned into a teenager again…but the clothes were a little too tight on her.

"MIYAKO! Where's the change of clothing?!"asked Kuriko.

"Here~" said Miyako handing Kaoru the outfit.

Kaoru was asking herself, "I don't even…what just happened..?"

Everyone was just… surprised.

"Aww! You even got her a wittle toy Butchie!" mocked Brick.

"What a good choice Butch. "giggled Miyako.

"Yeah um guys… I am a little pissed right now…SO GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE. Take her with you too." He yelled blushing.

"What the hell was that about?" Asked Kaoru.

"Don't ask us. We just got there. Did anything happen when we were gone?" asked Momoko.

"…I honestly do not remember…" said Kaoru, "My head hurts. I wanna go home."

"Uh…Kaoru…you can sleep over...I told your family that you'll be sleeping over anyways because…you were a child."

"Great…another night in the haunted mansion of dreams…." Said sarcastic Kaoru.

* * *

"Well….. At least I recorded a quarter of the sentence. Now I need to finish it and do a project on it."

* * *

(Kaoru POV)

We have school tomorrow, so I am just sitting in Miyako's room. Sitting there. Doing…absolutely nothing. And…I have to go to work tomorrow. My first day. This is too much.

-Bttz!-

A text from Momoko…I unlocked my phone and read it.

_Momoko:_

_Bad News Kaoru. Saku Sakura will be closing soon…what should we do? It has something to do with finace/business. What's going to happen?! This would never happen…we had good business, pay, and fun! What should I do now?! ._

What…this is strange. I will not let this happen. I must tell Miyako to help me get Momoko's favorite café/bakery job out there.

* * *

Notes:

*Kaoru is a unisex name. :3


	5. Protest

I ran. I…I have to believe. Anything is possible isn't it? I leaped to the next train to the café Momoko just worked at. I would have to do everything I could to convince them. I have Momoko and Miyako behind my trail.

"Kaoru! You are going to fast!" yelled Momoko. She seemed tired. I slowed down a little. And We all made it just in time the door was just about to close. We stood and talked about the business.

"Momoko, do you know why this is happening? The business was so good…" asked Miyako.

"Right? We were about to join you too." I said. But Momoko just kept her head down.

"It's her…that witch. She's back. I can't stand it anymore. Why out of all people….it's her?"

"Who are you calling a witch?" Asked Miyako.

"You'll see for yourself. It's too much to bear. It's apparently our payback."

"Whatever you say, Red-Head." I replied. We soon got off and started to run again. As soon we appeared there was a sign on the door saying that it would soon close. I got pissed and ripped off the paper and ripped it to shreds, as many as the stars as the night sky.

"Would you DARE interfere with my plans again?" asked some female. I turned, it was Himeko. Of course. The monster herself.

"What is it that you want from this place? We do not allow animals to be here. Including Sapphire." I said.

She gasped, "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO SAPPHIRE?!" She calmed down and smirked again, "What's so special about this place, I do not know. But my daddy bought this, and soon this will become my new restaurant, 'Princess Palace'! And I have all of your contracts. So you all work for me now."

"Himeko. What is it that you want so much that you want to destroy this reputation?" Asked Momoko.

"Hm… I always wanted a BOYFRIEND. Since I have everything else."

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Miyako."

"I'm going to get each of your boyfriends, especially Kaoru's because of last time, so they could compete for me. I'll be the prize."

"Like they'll approach you. And they aren't our boyfriends." I replied.

"Then this would make it easie-" She got cut off by Miyako, covering her mouth.

"Yet." She smirked. I guess this is a double challenge for all of us.

"But for now. All 3 of you will start working for me now." Yelled Himeko.

"And. You get new titles. Just to bring the rep down even more. Ugly Momoko, your title is Lust. Crybaby Miyako, your title is Nightmare. And Stupid Kaoru gets...hmm… Doom. Deal? Or you guys get your own little secret spilled. Hanging out with these 3 boys will make all of the girls crazy. Do what you want to do. I'll win either way."

We all looked down in shame. There was no other choice. Momoko walked up and said those 2 awful words of defeat, "I accept."

"Good. Now your uniforms have to look…scary to the eye. Now I'll get them for you and we'll be all set and start tomorrow."

"Yes HImeko."

"Yes, PRINCESS Himeko from now on. Got that?"

"Yes, Princess Himeko….."

* * *

We had no choice but to agree. 6 risks are in stake. Momoko, Miyako, Brick, Boomer, Butch, and me are going to stop this aren't we? WE WILL MAKE IT. Even if there has to be more sacrifices. We walked back unenthusiastic, and instead, I considered that I visit a certain someone.

"Butch? Are you here?" I said, knocking on the door of their house. Well that's what Miyako said. Seems like there has to be a larger struggle. The door opened. And it was Boomer.

"Eh? You're that Kaoru girl aren't you? I'm sorry, but Butch isn't here….I'll leave a message." He said, then tried to shut the door. But luckily Momoko stopped it.

"Listen, you're involved in this too." I replied, "Now, may we come in and explain?"

"You are welcome to. But what about Butch?" he asked.

Brick came up asking, "What was going on out there Boomer? You're taking a long time out there." He looked Momoko, and in an instant he went back inside, not recalling the incident.

"What's with him…?" asked Miyako.

"I don't know…stress?" Replied Boomer, "Just come in. It's too awkward standing out here."

"What's she even thinking…?" said Momoko.

"I propose that we have a rebellion. Or a fund. SOMETHING THAT CAN MAKE HIMEKO GO AWAY." I said.

"Okay. We have to trick her that you guys are our 'boyfriends' got that?" Said Miyako.

Brick randomly came out of nowhere and suddenly fell down the steps. He got up slowly, and he seemed embarrassed.

"WHY AM I ALWAYS INVOLVED IN THAT GIRL'S LITTLE DRAMA?!" He Confessed.

"…Wait…What…?" Said all of us in confusion. He sighed, red all over his face and explained:

"Ever since a while ago, that girl…Himeko has been following me. She got these guards and expert stalkers to know where we live and everything! It all started when I started to go into that café restaurant thingy that Momoko was working in. I was trying to hide from that princess. So I stayed there and ordered from Momoko. We had a small conversation and such, but that was a huge mistake. I was happy I got to talk to her and all…but that girl saw us two together. And now ever since she lost against you, Kaoru, we're all screwed."

"Why didn't you tell me that everything was my fault in the first place?!" Said Momoko, "I was the one there when she was chasing after you, and I was the one who tried to set up Kaoru and Butch, and I was the one who agreed to this little bet after that. And if I never started working there…everything would have been peaceful. I'm sorry guys."

"But the question is….how did Miyako and me get involved…?" asked Boomer.

"I just think she just doesn't like how Miyako's extra popular than her in the school. But what do we do now?" I said.

"We fight."

"Nice…Butch. Now we start to plan." Smirked Brick.


End file.
